Tekken University
by Jiro-One
Summary: I know there's a story just like this one, but it inspired me to write one of my own. This story mostly revolves around Kim JaeHong, a new student who unintentionally becomes the center of attention. Please R
1. New Student

**New Student**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or any of its characters for they are the property of Namco Bandai. I do own Jae-Hong and he is the property of me and may not be used without my permission.

----

It was the first day of school at Tekken University. Everyone was out in the courtyard getting together with old friends, or confronting old enemies. Jin Kazama was getting challenges from Hwoarang, Christie was talking to Eddy, Ling was chatting with Miharu, and Yoshimitsu was giving Bryan the death glare. Everyone was busy with their friends...

Everyone except the new kid...

This new kid was known as Kim Jae-Hong. Kim had just moved here from Seoul, South Korea. Kim was wearing a blue jacket, a white undershirt, and some baggy blue jeans, the plain stuff. Needless to say, Kim was nervous standing before the crowd of strangers. Jae-Hong looked and saw the diversity between them all. He noticed the red headed Korean, his first thought was that they would get along, but when he saw how he was acting towards the other guy he kinda doubted that.

Letting out a huge sigh, Jae-Hong made his way towards the crowd. What would they think about him? That was the question on his mind. What was worse is that he was still learning English, so there may even be a language barrier between him and the rest. These thoughts weren't helping him at all; he then decided to lay low until graduation.

But this wasn't going to be possible...

Before he knew it, Jae-Hong had accidentally bumped into the one and only, Craig Marduk. In truth, Craig actually intended for Kim to bump into him just so he could stir up trouble. "Hey! Watch where you're going loser!" Craig snapped at the nervous Jae-Hong. Kim was too busy pondering how big to really notice what he was saying.

"Well!? Are ya gonna apologize..." Craig then grabbed Jae-Hong's shirt, "Or am I gonna have to beat it outta ya!?" Craig threatened, lifting up his muscular fist and rearing it back. Suddenly, Jae-Hong's nervous face was replaced with one that was ready for a fight. He may have been nervous, but he wasn't gonna let himself get beaten up on the first day of school.

The other students started to notice what was going on; some were egging the on wanting to see a show. However before Marduk could do anything, he felt someone grab his fist, "What the hell!?" He blurted as he turned around to see who it was. It was his worst enemy, King.

"Put him down Marduk. Now." He ordered the bigger man, who was at wits end. Jae-Hong raised his eyebrow at the Mexican wrestler, mainly at the mask that he wore. Marduk cursed and yanked Kim back, giving him a nasty look before returning his gaze to King.

"We're gonna finish this later..." He hissed at King and stomped away in a huff. Jae-Hong let out a heavy breath of relief, rubbed the back of his head, and ruffled his mid length dark hair. He had been here for only five minutes and he already had a bully to have to deal with, ain't that lovely?

"Hey," King called out to Jae-Hong, grabbing the Korean's attention, "What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." He asked, looking directly into Kim's eyes with his catlike ones. King was wearing a zipped up black jacket with pants to match and fingerless gloves

Jae-Hong smiled, he understood that much at least, "I am Kim Jae-Hong; you can call me Jae-Hong." He said in a heavy accent. Kim noticed that everyone had dispersed now that the pre fight was over, which was good for him.

King was smiling himself, though you couldn't see it with the mask and all, "My friends call me King." He replied, reaching out his handshake.

Kim gladly took it with a firm grasp, _"Nice to meet you."_ He accidentally said in Korean, though King was pretty sure of what he just said. "It's nice to meet you too." King replied and let go, walking away from him. Jae-Hong smiled, things were looking up already.

"_Maybe things won't be so bad after all..."_ He said to himself and walked away from the courtyard. But as he was walking, he turned his head and saw something that would change his life forever. A girl, no, a beautiful girl with radiant tan skin and chocolate hair looked at him and gave him a smile. Jae-Hong stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her for what seemed like an eternity to him (3 seconds). Kim smiled back and went on his way to his dorm.

"_Not bad, not bad at all..."_ He whispered with a smile as his shoes tapped against the concrete.

If only he knew...

----

Next Chapter: Roommates


	2. Roommates

**Roommates**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or any of its characters for they are the property of Namco Bandai. I do own Jae-Hong and he is the property of me and may not be used without my permission.

----

After the events that just took place, Jae-Hong was currently in the dorm building. He was concentrated on the paper on front of him that told him which room was his, room 302. Kim looked at the door numbers to see if he was getting closer, _'299… 300… 301…'_ Jae Hong smiled when he reached 302. Looking down, he dug into his pocket to find the key that he was assigned. After a few seconds of voyaging, he grabbed it, unlocked the door and made his way into the room.

The place was beautiful, view was nice, furniture and floor was clean, and they even had a nice sized TV. Jae-Hong breathed in the air, this was going to be exciting, he was going to be living here in quiet... or so he had thought.

"_Hey you!"_ A voice called out in Korean, coming from the door. Jae-Hong frowned inside, _'So much for quiet…'_ He thought as he turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was that red headed guy who was arguing with that other guy from before.

Jae-Hong turned around, _"I take your one of my roommates eh?"_ He began, trying to start up a conversation. Kim placed his hands in his pockets, sizing up Hwoarang. Hwoarang was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans with his goggles strapped on his forehead.

Hwoarang was too busy digging his ear with closed eyes to look at Jae-Hong, _"Yeah, the name's Hwoarang. Yours?"_ He asked, opening his eyes in a dull fashion.

Kim began to think he could get along with Hwoarang, _"I'm Kim Jae-Hong, a pleasure to meet you."_ He then noticed Hwoarang had a guitar case strapped on his back and an athletic bag, _"So you play instruments and sports?"_ Kim asked, curious.

Hwoarang looked at his luggage, "_Yeah, I play guitar a little. But Taekwondo is still on top."_ He answered, placing his bags near his dorm room. Suddenly, Hwoarang jerked up. _"Wait a minute, you were that guy that was about to fight Craig!"_ He realized, giving Kim a strange grin, _"You were lucky King stopped him though, nothing worse than getting beaten up on your first day."_

When Jae-Hong heard the words Taekwondo, a smile formed on his face. The thought of challenging him to see if Hwoarang's Taekwondo could defeat his Taekyon raced through his head. This racing stopped when he brought up Marduk, _"Believe me, he wouldn't have beaten me up."_ Kim muttered as he played the fight in his head and watched himself kick Craig's legs out of use and knocking him out with a high kick.

Hwoarang raised his eyebrow, _"Why, you practice Taekwondo as well?"_ Hwoarang asked, beginning to wonder who would win out of him and Kim. But before Kim could answer, he heard someone else come through the door.

"Oh great..." A voice balked, Hwoarang grimaced at the sound of the voice.

"Kazama!" Hwoarang spat at their new guest. Kim noticed that this was the guy that Hwoarang was talking to earlier, and he also noticed he was Japanese. Despite Kazama's weird hairstyle, Jae-Hong believed that he would get along with him due to his quiet personality.

As Hwoarang bickered with Jin, Kim smiled when he saw the next guy come in his room. "Hey Jae-Hong!" the one and only King called out, making his way towards Kim. "Hey," Kim said in English, now remembering that his English was poor.

Later on, Kim and his roommates settled in and went about their business. Jae-Hong was on his computer typing up a story to post on Fanfiction net, Hwoarang was in his room listening to his music, King was napping, and Jin was in the living room reading a book. Jae-Hong decided that he had reached a good stopping point and saved his story. He then rose, stretched and decided to get something to drink.

Walking through the dorm room, Kim noticed Jin reading and remembered that they hadn't introduced themselves yet. Kim got a Sprite out of the refrigerator and sat in front of Jin, getting his attention. "Can I help you?" Jin asked, taking his eyes away from the book and placing them on Kim.

"_It's just that I never introduced myself, my name's Kim Jae-Hong. What's yours?"_ Jae-Hong asked, actually surprisingly Jin a little by his attitude. Jin was expecting Kim to be like another Hwoarang since he saw them talking. But now he was starting to think different of Jae-Hong.

"_I'm Kazama Jin, pleased to meet you."_ Jin replied, looking at the window and noticing how late it was._ "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."_ Jin said, not really good at starting conversations. Jae-Hong understood this and smiled, "Alright then, I'll see you in the morning. I'll cook breakfast." Jae-Hong said as he got up and headed into his room, taking his soda with him.

Jin nodded, "See you tomorrow." He answered, for a second you could have sworn he smiled.

----

Next chapter: A Morning to Remember


	3. The First Morning part 1

**The First Morning part 1**

sings It's been a long time; I shouldn't have left you... Without a strong rhyme to step to; think of how many weak shows you slept through. Time's up, I'm sorry I kept you. ((I Know You Got Soul by Eric B & Rakim))

Sorry it took so long; schoolwork's been a real pain. But I wanted you all to know I'm not dead and neither is the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or any of its characters for they are the property of Namco Bandai. I do own Jae-Hong and he is the property of me and may not be used without my permission.

----

6:58

Kim laid in his bed drooling

6:59

He rolls over in his sleep

7:00

"_Fate changed!  
Life healed like a wound!  
How does the kind of life heal  
That leaves such a scar?  
I cover myself, I uncover myself!!!" _

Amorphis Leaves Scar

Kim woke up instantly to the music, not even turning off his alarm clock. That CD alarm clock was the best money he had ever spent. Better than those loud beepers that scratched against his eardrums as he dreamed. Jae-Hong was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants to match, his hair unkempt but still decent. Jae-Hong turned off the clock and then immediately left his dorm room and saw that King was already up, lying on the couch wearing just some sweatpants and his trademark mask. King waved at him from where he was sitting, Jae-Hong giving him a nod in return.

Jae-Hong then started up the oven up and got ready to make breakfast for his new friends. If there was anything Jae-Hong was good at, it was cooking. Jae-Hong started making scrambled eggs, soup, bacon, and grits. King smiled as the wonderful smell coursed its way through his nostrils.

Hwoarang shot out of the door, the smell of breakfast waking him up. _"Who's making breakfast?"_ He asked, seeing that King was lying on the couch and Jin was just getting out of the bathroom, by process of elimination he came to the conclusion of Jae-Hong. Smirking, Hwoarang strode over to his fellow Korean watching the bacon sizzle. One more minute and it would be ready...

Jae-Hong was too busy focused on his cooking to say anything to Hwoarang and Jin, who had just made his way over, "It looks good." Jin complimented, actually enjoying the smell. Jin was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt and pants, but his hair was still the same, spiky. But as Jae-Hong cooked his magnificent dish, there next door neighbors were trying to kill each other.

----

**Dorm 303**

This dorm room that was home to four people, Bryan Fury, Feng Wei, Lei Wulong, and Yoshimitsu. Needless to say, they all hated each other and were constantly fighting. Last night, Bryan stole Yoshimitsu's hat, and Feng and Lei were arguing with each other all day. Lei was training to be a cop, and Feng loved to assault people. Bryan was a maniac, and Yoshimitsu wanted to make him pay for his crimes against him.

((Yeah, stealing Yoshimitsu's straw hat has dire repercussions.))

Everything was quiet until Bryan accidentally broke his room door off its hinges. Bryan didn't know where everyone else was and he didn't give a damn. Bryan was wearing his favorite snakeskin pants, skintight black gloves, and boots. Bryan then felt another presence in the room; _'Great…'_ he balked in his mind. _'Note to self, buy better explosives to put in Yoshimitsu's dorm room…'_

Let's see, Wulong was out running, Feng was in the weight room working out and Yoshimitsu...

"Repent your sins!" A robotic voice exclaimed, which made Bryan cringe. God how he hated the words that Yoshimitsu used, they were all so... preacher-like.

Bryan turned around, "You're really starting to piss me off ya know." He grumbled as he cracked his knuckles. Bryan then eased into a fighting stance, Yoshimitsu preparing his sword for a killing strike. The two of them stood silently, waiting for the moment to advance on the other. Until, there was a knock on the door…

Yoshimitsu glowered at Bryan, knowing already that he would have to answer the door himself. Bryan smirked and put his hands down, "Boy scout…" He muttered and watched as Yoshimitsu made his way to the door, seeing that he wasn't taking his eyes off of him... smart move.

Yoshimitsu opened the door and saw that it was Lei Wulong, "Hello Wulong, how are you today?" Yoshimitsu greeted, still keeping his eyes on Fury. Lei saw that the two were staring each other down and sided beside the cyborg ninja. Bryan cursed under his breath, he didn't need this frustration so early in the morning and he wanted his breakfast.

"Ah screw it, I'm gonna go out and get some breakfast or something..." Bryan muttered and walked by the two as if they were completely negligible. The two then smelled a pleasing aroma from the other room; it was divine to say the least. Lei smiled at Yoshimitsu and gave him a look that said 'wanna go over?'

Yoshimitsu confirmed it with a nod and the two walked over to the next room, following the sweet scent.

----

"Of all the idiots I had to be paired up with, it had to be these three..." A man hissed, irritated beyond all belief. This man was the son of the principle, Kazuya Mishima. Typically, Kazuya was given the screw job; his roommates were Eddy Gordo, a man that wanted him dead because he stole something from him back in high school, Paul Phoenix, an idiot that always wanted to fight him, and Craig Marduk, nominee for the biggest idiot next to Paul.

Kazuya noticed that Paul and Craig were stupid trash talk contest, and Eddy was giving him the death glare. Yeah, he needed to get the hell out of this place. Maybe get some breakfast or something...

Kazuya had already showered, he didn't want be in the bathroom after any of his roommates, they'd probably leave it in an uproar. Kazuya quickly put on a fancy long-sleeved black collar shirt with decorative purple designs, black dress pants and dress shoes. Kazuya had a sense of fashion, when he went out he had to go out in style. Kazuya quietly left the dorm and made his way towards the elevator near the end of the hall, making sure that he wasn't being followed by Eddy.

Kazuya noticed that Bryan was in the elevator, staring at him dully. Sure, they didn't like each other, but they didn't hate each other either. For the most part they just stayed out of each others way which was good enough for the both of them. The two just stared at each other, not exchanging a word, one of those types of conversations.

Kazuya noticed that the elevator stopped at the 2nd floor, _'Great…'_ Kazuya thought as the elevator opened and revealed the two outside.

'_Just great…'_

"Hi Bryan!" One of the girls said in a happy voice that made Bryan grimace. The voice belonged to Ling Xiaoyu, the energetic girl that constantly got on his nerves. As Xiaoyu annoyed the cyborg with a barrage of everyday questions, the other girl walked in and said nothing to anyone. The other girl was Julia Chang, a beautiful yet quiet girl that usually kept to herself in the company of boys. She was intelligent though, which gained her some respect among the guys... 'Some' of them anyway...

Kazuya glanced at the floor meter moving slowly much to his dismay. It was gonna be a long way down...

----

Dorm 302 was in the middle of enjoying the splendid breakfast that Jae-Hong made. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kim decided to get the door this time, walking up to it and turning the knob. When Kim opened the door, he almost had a heart attack when he saw the guest; Yoshimitsu's evil looking armor scared the crap out of him.

"Greetings neighbor," Yoshimitsu began in a robotic voice, "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to share your breakfast with us?" Yoshimitsu asked, acknowledging Lei's presence as well.

Jae-Hong moved out of the way and invited them in, using hand gestures to tell them to help themselves. As the other five finished up their breakfast, Jae-Hong went into the bathroom to take a shower.

But it was at this point that he realized how much he missed his family already. Here he was in Japan, and they were still in South Korea. As the warm water tapped his skin, he began to daydream about everything; showers had that effect on him.

He thought about how he would get along with the other students at this university. More specifically that one he saw outside. Suddenly, Kim felt like going outside and getting some fresh air. He finished washing and turned the knob, discontinuing the daydreaming liquid. Jae-Hong then quickly brushed his teeth, put on a towel and made his way to his room.

Kim then put on a red shirt, black baggy pants and shoes and left the dorm... not knowing what he was about to get himself into...

----

As soon as the elevator reached the 1st floor, Bryan dashed out of there like a bat out of hell. He had been asked enough questions to last him a lifetime, he was impressed at how long Ling could rant. Ling ran off behind Bryan following him to find a good place to have breakfast, Julia walked calmly out of the elevator, Kazuya behind her. "Well that was enjoyable." Kazuya spat, sarcasm smearing the sentence. Julia just sighed, inwardly relieved that she didn't have to listen to Xiaoyu rant on anymore.

Kazuya stared at Julia for a moment, wanting to say something, but cogitating on why he wanted to. "Julia," he began coldly, getting the beautiful girl's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Julia asked, wondering why Kazuya wanted to talk to her. When she thought about it, she and Kazuya never had a conversation before. In fact, they didn't know anything about each other.

Kazuya was thinking the same thing and 90 of him didn't care to know about her, "Do you want a ride? I know a place where the food's almost edible." He offered, and judging by his tone it was the only offer he would ever give.

Julia glanced at him for a minute; amazed inside that he was actually trying to be nice. "Sure." She answered with a shrug. _'Who knows, it might be fun.'_ She thought as she followed Kazuya into his Black Mercedes.

To be cont.

----

Next Chapter, The first Morning part. 2


	4. The First Morning part 2

**The First Morning Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or any of its characters for they are the property of Namco Bandai. I do own Jae-Hong and he is the property of me and may not be used without my permission.

I've been really busy, so this chapter may seem a bit rushed. But it's a stepping stone to the bigger plot that's about to unfold.

----

--------------

At the Diner

--------------

A few blocks away from the campus stood a clean Diner, well known for its good service and management. This place was also notorious for having several fights start in it, but somehow usually ending outside it with no damage to the actual diner itself. Because of this the Diner has gotten some popularity, people like to look outside while they eat, watching people beat each other up. It's really adds to the Diner's entertainment value.

That and people liked to tape the fights and post them on YouTube...

Today, they had some special guests, Bryan Fury was chewing on his bloody steak he ordered, Ling was eating a well balanced breakfast, Steve fox was ordering, and Kazuya and Julia had just stepped in the Diner.

Julia looked around and saw that there was a nice seat next to the window vacant, she glanced at Kazuya who shrugged slowly saying 'Why not?' and sat down with her. They waited a few minutes, observing their surroundings before facing each other and starting a conversation.

"So..." Julia began, "You seemed in a hurry to get out of your dorm room. Did something happen in there?" She asked, trying not to overstep any boundaries Kazuya may have.

Kazuya merely sighed, "I had to escape the ignorance. Try being paired with two blundering idiots and a man that wants to ruin you." He joked, though his tone made it a little dry. Regardless, he made her smile.

Julia decided it was her turn again, "And who exactly are the blundering idiots?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Kazuya took one glance at the window, "The blonde one is one of them." He told her. Julia looked outside and saw that Paul was in the middle of a fight with Feng Wei.

--------------------

Outside the Diner

--------------------

Outside the diner, people were gathering around the two fighters, some placing bets others recording it on their phones and cameras. Feng was staring intently at the man before him, slowly easing towards him to get into a better striking distance. He noticed Paul was strong, but he lacked discipline, which was why he was going to lose.

Quickly, Feng thrust his shoulder against Paul, making him stagger back. Taking advantage of this, Feng swept Paul's feet from under him, knocking the American to the ground.

Paul cursed as his back landed against the hard concrete, but then regained his focus when he saw Feng's foot coming down towards him. Smirking, Paul rose his foot to intercept the kick and used his other foot to kick at Feng's balancing foot, making the Kenpo master fall into a split. This didn't hurt Feng, but it did place him in a bad position for Paul.

The blonde biker reared his fist back, readying himself to punch Feng's lights out. But as Paul threw his fist forward, he noticed the target was no longer there. Suddenly, he felt a jolting pain in his chest, Feng had used his death palm technique. Paul crumbled to the ground, barely conscious. Feng didn't even spare Paul a glance, he just walked by him as if he were never there. He had more important things to do than get into a pointless fight with somebody just because he bumped into them.

--------------------

Back in the diner

--------------------

"Heh, serves that idiot right." Kazuya mocked, taking a drink of his coffee. Julia merely sighed and muttered, "What's wrong with you boys?"

A moment late, the waitress came with their breakfast and the two began to feast.

--------------------  
Heihachi's office

--------------------

In the principle's office, a man with white hair stood in front of the desk, watching the principle of the school sit quietly. The ruler of the school, Heihachi Mishima, seemed to be cogitating on the subject at hand before breaking the silence.

"You know why I called you here right?" He asked in an old, gruff voice. The silver haired man only nodded with a grim look on his face. The room was deadly silent and the room lit with a sunset hue.

"Good... In that case spread the word!" Heihachi exclaimed, showing excitement and anticipation. To call Lee confused would be a serious understatement.

"Huh?" Was all he could say in response.

Heihachi smiled, "I've seen so many diverse students, so many trouble makers. All they do is beat each other up without thinking of consequence. So I ponder it and a great idea hit me (pardon the pun). Why don't we have a competition just to give the students a chance to fight each other and settle old scores without having to go through the boring expulsion procedures?" Heihachi told Lee, who was starting to like the idea himself.

"Right away sir!" He responded and left immediately. Heihachi smiled a strange smile, "Good..."

-------------------------

The college courtyard

-------------------------

Kim had finally made it down the staircase, and made his way through the front doors. He didn't trust elevators; he always had nightmares about being trapped in them and forced to listen to the horrifying easy listening music. He hated having that dream.

As Jae-Hong walked down the staircase, he noticed that a girl was in the grass, kicking and flipping in a circular motion. It was that beautiful woman from before, the one who smiled at him. Almost instinctively, Kim suddenly started walking over there, not even knowing what he was going to say to her.

Christie was listening to her mp3 player as she performed her Capoeira moves. She was listening to a sped up remixed version of a traditional song. Christie was wearing blue jeans, a green belly-shirt and sneakers. Monteiro moved gracefully through the grass like poetry, her hair flowing in the wind as if it were one with nature.

Jae-Hong continued his advance, awed by her beauty. He got closer... and closer... and closer... and got too close...

And got kicked in the head by accident...

"Oh my!" Christie blurted as she turned off her MP3 player, and ran towards her unfortunate victim. Jae-Hong was kicked pretty hard because he was unprepared; he fell to the ground rubbing his cheek.

"Ow..." Jae-Hong exhaled, a little glad that he got knocked back into reality. He then looked at who kicked him, and grew even happier.

"Are you alright?" Christie asked with concern in her eyes. Christie then recalled that this was the same guy who almost got in a fight with Craig.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Jae-Hong answered in English, blushing all the while, "I'm... Kim Jae-Hong and your name is?" He asked, smiling at the beautiful before him, who was smiling back at him. Jae-Hong was nervous, though he was doing his best to hide it in his voice, his arm pits were starting to sweat a little making curse mentally.

"Christie, Christie Monteiro. So what brings you out here Kim?" Christie asked, placing her hands on her hips. She kind of liked Jae-Hong already, he seemed much more open than Eddy, though he was cute, he was so uptight.

"I wanted some fresh air, why are you out so early?" Kim asked back, hoping she was alone.

"Ah, I just felt like getting some exercise before Eddy took me to the club." She replied, making Jae-Hong raise an eyebrow.

"The… club? What club?" He asked, hoping it wasn't one of 'those clubs'.

Kim's lack of knowledge kind of surprised Christie, how could he not have heard of Club Bailar? "You know, Club Bailar it's just a little ways away from here. You should-"

"Christie!" A voice called out, causing the two to look in his direction. The voice belonged to a man with tan skin, dreads, a black jersey and dark blue jeans. "It's time to go." He told her.

Christie nodded and left for the parking garage, Kim staring at her leaving figure all the while until he noticed Eddy was staring at him. "_What?_" He asked in Korean, not really caring that much if he understood him or not. Eddy folded his arms, "Don't get any ideas man." He told him with a joking smile and followed suit.

Kim cracked his neck a few times, suddenly having the feeling to go out dancing.

To be cont.

----

Preview: Kazuya wraps up his date with Julia, King and Marduk confront each other once again, and Kim starts to pursue Christie and ends up having a breakdance battle against Eddy Gordo.

Next Chapter: B-boy Jindo


	5. Bboy Jindo

**B-boy Jindo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or any of its characters for they are the property of Namco Bandai. I do own Jae-Hong and he is the property of me and may not be used without my permission.

This chapter's my personal favorite.

The song is by Ultramagnetic MCs - Poppa Large

------------

Club Bailar

------------

Club Bailar, a lively club nestled amongst skyscrapers. Even from outside you could hear the hot beats that were playing inside. Jae stood in front of the club in the early afternoon; Bailar was starting to gather some guests but not as many as it would in the night. The young Korean strode towards the club, a confident smile making its shape on his lips.

As he entered the club, his eyes were attacked by neon lights and the movements of the crowd. The DJ was in his own booth scratching on the turntables. Jae-Hong looked around to see if he could find Christie anywhere. As luck would have it, she was sitting at a table, alone. Jae smiled to himself as he strode towards her, doing his best to be cool.

"Hey Christie," He said as he stood next to her table, taking her attention away from the dance floor.

"Oh hi Jae, what brings you here?" She asked the Korean, giving him one of those smiles that made him feel like a king inside. However, before they could start flirting, a not-so-happy Eddy came into view.

"What do you want?" Eddy asked him in a not-so-nice tone. Jae-Hong didn't get it, for some reason Eddy just didn't like him.

Kim knew that they're would be trouble if he said he came here for Christie, so Kim just said, "To dance, what else?"

Eddy chuckled, "So you think you can dance huh? Alright, let's see what you can do." Eddy replied, planning to embarrass him in the dance floor. Christie sighed at what she thought was coming, sometimes Eddy was such a jerk.

Eddy then signaled the DJ, who smiled in return. The DJ was a good friend of Eddy's who went by the name of Tiger Jackson. "Hey, Hey, Hey ya'll! My man's fixin' to throw down! Everybody clear the floor for my main man EDDY AKA, BBOY FAISCA!!" Tiger announced as Eddy made his way to the dance floor, Jae-Hong following. Eddy noticed that Jae-Hong wasn't nervous at all, didn't matter though because he would be soon.

"YA'LL READY?!!" Tiger exclaimed, getting nods from Jae-Hong and uproars from the crowd.

"THEN LET'S GET IT ON!!"

Tiger then let the beat drop...

Eddy began to circle around the dance floor, clapping his hands in the air making the crowd do the same. Eddy began to top rock hitting the beat with every step. Suddenly he dropped and started to six step, using his arms to support his body as his legs moved around in a circle.

_I get in shape and do my physical fitness_

_Your head's numb, so your brains a miss this_

Eddy then placed himself in a push up position with his legs in the air and one forearm resting on the ground. Eddy then thrust his body down in a circular motion, performing a fast windmill. The crowd went wild at the sight of this move... everyone but Jae-Hong who was unimpressed.

_Pick 'em up, eat 'em up, pick 'em up, beat 'em up_

_Pick 'em up pimplehead, pick 'em up picky_

Eddy then lifted himself up in a handstand, kicking his feet quickly as if hitting an opponent.

_I roll wit globs and I come real sticky_

_Ripping the mic, I plug it up in your ears_

_Crazed and brewer. _

The capoeirista then landed on his feet gracefully and then gestured for Jae-Hong to come on. Eddy intentionally gave him the harder part of the song to dance to. Eddy just wanted to show him up so Christie would forget about him. But...

Jae-Hong was hitting the beat like he invented the song, downrocking and performing a bunch of complicated variations. Eddy had no idea that Kim knew how to break.

_I'm coming out like beers_

_Like Rheingold, Miller, Coors, and Buds_

_I'm a eat 'em wit popcorn and treat 'em like suds you duds_

Kim decided to get a bit more technical; he started to use his flexibility to his advantage. He started kicking himself in the head while in a crab like sitting position and finished it by positioning his leg behind his back literally. That move is what got the crowd hyped up, never before had they seen that move.

_Coming out the wick wack, wicky, wickable wack_

_Black jack, that's a fact, writing exact behind your back_

Jae-Hong then stood up moving around the stage clapping his hands, about to prepare for something big. Jae then pointed at Eddy as if saying 'Yeah I got something for ya'. Even the crowd was starting to get behind Jae-Hong.

_The funk rhyme to master, blaster_

Jae-Hong then front-flipped into a one handed freeze (handstand), and started to switch between keeping himself up on his forearm and his whole arm.

_Kicking up in a brainstorm, rainstorm_

_Rap storm, rap form_

_Rap time, rap rhyme_

_Rap class, I'm here to fail and to pass_

The Korean B-boy then placed his other arm on the ground, slowly moving both his legs forward and spreading his arms further out. Jae Hong had made a bridge with his feet without touching the floor. Eddy was amazed at Jae's strength and balance, he was actually able to do what was called a hollowback. But Eddy saw that he couldn't do it for very long, his arms were starting to give way into the pressure.

_To continue, from the more, hype tip_

Jae-Hong knew he had to do something quick, so he decided to try something he saw on YouTube. Quickly he sent his feet back and kipped up, but he didn't land on his feet, he just kept kipping up every time he hit the ground. It resembled someone doing the worm backwards and with the body in reverse.

_I roll and rock, rock and roll_

_Jazz and pop, rhythm and Blues_

_Dance and fusion, pain confusion_

Everyone started to cheer at the unorthodox move; even Tiger was giving him props. Eddy was starting to get annoyed, he was being made a fool. Jae-Hong then got in his feet and gave Eddy the go ahead.

_Look at the lights, what a night on the town_

_I'm Poppa Large, big shot on the East coast (4xs)_

Frustrated by his plan backfiring Eddy decided to do the trick that he had mastered. Eddy wound up and supported his body with his arms and swung his legs around his stationary torso in continuous circles, never allowing his legs to touch the ground. This move was called the flare in breaking. Eddy then started to modify on it, starting to spindle as he did the flare. Sure he had the feeling that he had lost, but he didn't want people to think he had been 'owned'. Eddy then stopped and signaled for Tiger to cut the music.

The crowd was going wild, even Christie was amazed... at Jae-Hong. Tiger was going crazy, extolling both of them for their skills.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, HOW DO WE JUDGE THIS ONE? WHO THINKS THIS ROUND WENT TO... _FAISCA?!!_" Tiger exclaimed, causing the crowd to go wild, Eddy smiled, even though he felt he could have done much better than that. He bet they only cheered so loud because of home court advantage.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THINKS THIS ROUND WENT TO..." Tiger was burning his brain trying to think up a Korean Bboy name, a lot of the good ones had already been taken, Hong 10, Wake Up, Physicx, Eagle, Sick. It then came to him...

"JINDO?!!!!" He exclaimed, giving himself a pat on the back for coming up with that one. Jae-Hong smiled, he thought it sounded pretty cool, Bboy Jindo. He had a Jindo dog back at home, he knew his little brother was taking good care of him. The crowd boomed with praise for Jae-Hong... no, Bboy Jindo.

Eddy's pride was hurting, but he shrugged it off and even clapped a little for Jae-Hong. You had to hand it to him, he was a bit of a jerk, but he wasn't a total ass.

Jae-Hong was overwhelmed, he felt like he had just won the lottery. He felt like he was Hong 10 at that moment. Bboy Jindo then noticed that Eddy and Christie were gone; he looked around for them with no success. But there was a note on Christie's table for him.

Kim picked it up and unraveled it and smile like a kid in a candy store, it was Christie's number. As soon as he put it in his pocket however, he was mauled by his recently earned fangirls.

From the other side of the club, a young blonde haired British man watched Jae-Hong with interest. He remembered him from earlier; he was the guy that got kicked in the head by that girl back at school.

Funny... no matter what happens to Jae-Hong it's always the center of attention. Some students that were recording Christie's movements on their cell phones caught Jae-Hong's mistake and uploaded it on the internet already. Jae-Hong was growing popular, but for all the wrong things. Well, mostly everything... the bboying thing was a step in the right direction.

---------------

Weight room

---------------

The weight room of Tekken University was always full of people in the afternoon. One of them in particular was King, who was on the bench press lifting a pair of heavy weights. Since he was on the wrestling team he had to keep fit. The masked wrestler had finished up his last reps and was about to head back to the dorm, until he saw a familiar face step inside the gym. Craig Marduk...

"Well, well, well…" Marduk began, a jeering grin crept on his face, "Look who it is? Ya know, I've been thinkin' about what ya did the other day. About how I was fixing to show the new kid who's boss around here and then you went and got in my way..." Marduk finished, his anger rising. King folded his arms and stared at the larger man, no hint of fear or care coming from him. King wanted to get back at Marduk for what he did to his best friend, but he wasn't going to stoop to his level assault him. There had to be some way to settle the score, but what?

"Right now, I bet your thinking about getting back at me for what I did to that punk friend of yours way back when," Marduk mocked, noticing King cringe with anger, "Well your going to get that opportunity, Mishima or whatever is hosting some tournament. As long as I get to kick your cheetah ass without any punishment, I'm in." Marduk hissed, glowering at the silent King.

"Alright, see you there." King said bluntly as he walked by Marduk and headed for the door, "Oh, and Craig," King called out, getting the Vale Tudo fighter's attention, "It's a jaguar mask not a cheetah. Jackass..." King insulted and walked out, leaving a pissed off Marduk behind. _'A tournament eh? Well this is odd... but this is the only opportunity I have to get revenge for Armor King...'_

------------

Parking lot

------------

In the parking lot on campus, a black Mercedes drove into a vacant spot and parked. Kazuya stepped out of the car with an undistinguished look on his face, though this was merely a mask to hide Kazuya's thoughts. How did he do? That was the question that popped up the most in his mind. Julia got out on her side, a smile on her face indicating she had a good time.

"Thanks for treating me to breakfast Kazuya." Julia said gratefully, only to receive a muttered 'uh huh' from Kazuya. Julia could only smile, maybe he was just shy, he didn't really say a lot on the date (If you could call it that.) but at least she got to know a little more about him on the way back.

---

In the car (Flashback)

"_So Kazuya," Julia started, looking beside her at the focused driver._

"_Yeah?" He asked, signaling to make a left turn._

"_What do you think of the University?" She asked him, curious._

"_Eh, the school is satisfactory. It's just some of the people in it sicken me is all." He answered coldly, but this only intrigued Julia more._

"_Really?" Julia interjected._

"_Yes," Kazuya replied, "Because one of them blames me for their dad being arrested, one of them is just an idiot, one of them seems to hate me for no reason really and my grandpa, Heihachi Mishima, well..." Kazuya stopped, thinking about the deep scar on his chest, "I just don't understand people sometimes." He finished with a small hint of anger._

_Julia gave Kazuya a brief sympathetic look before he noticed, "I see..." _

---

Julia saw just from that that Kazuya wasn't as bad as he seemed. Still, Julia decided not to pry into Kazuya's personal life, she respected him that much. Kazuya walked beside her with his hands in his pockets, watching friends converse and laugh, he didn't need any of that. However, of all the girls he had met, he had to say Julia was the best. She wasn't nosy or loud, and she didn't cling to his arm like they were a couple unlike some girls he knew. (Cough Ling!)

As Kazuya made his way towards the entrance, he opened the door for Julia, who smiled in return. Julia felt the same way about him, he didn't gawk at her breasts, or use some cheesy pick up line like some of the boys around the campus. Julia liked Kazuya because he was honest, he was an independent, and a sharp dresser that knew how to maintain himself.

The two then made their way into the elevator and tapped the floor level buttons. Julia decided to start the goodbye, "Thanks again Kazuya, I had a good time," Julia noticed that the elevator had stopped and the doors slid open, "I'll see you around." She said and walked out.

Kazuya nodded, "Same to you." He answered back as the doors slid shut, Julia could have sworn she saw him grin.

----------------

Later that day

----------------

In the hallways of the university, students gathered around the walls observing the posters. The posters were advertisements of Principle Mishima's tournament. Many were eager join up already, some for fun and to test themselves, some for the opportunity to get back at someone, others just to beat people up, and then there was Jae-Hong...

Jae-Hong stared at the poster unenthusiastically, "Ah whatever..." He muttered and looked around at the crowd in front and behind him. sure he was great at fighting but he didn't have any real motivation. Prize money meant little to him because he already had everything he wanted. However, as fate would have it, he would get his motivation in separate doses.

"_Hey Jae-Hong!" _He heard someone call out in Korean; he knew who it belonged to. Walking towards him was the red head known as Hwoarang, "You entering the tournament?" He asked, hoping to get a chance to see how good Jae-Hong was. Though Hwoarang never got the chance to find out what style he used, he assumed it was Tae Kwon Do.

"_I don't know, I might."_ Kim replied in an attempt to get Hwoarang off his back about it. This failed miserably.

"_You 'might'? What? You don't have any confidence in your skills or something!?"_ Hwoarang asked, annoyed by his indecisive answer, _"I'm entering and I want to see how your Tae Kwon Do compares to mine."_ Hwoarang told his fellow Korean, who folded his arms in response.

"_I don't practice Tae Kwon Do,"_ Jae-Hong began, catching Hwoarang by surprise, _"My style is Taekkyon!"_ Jae-Hong declared with pride, staring directly into Hwoarang's eyes.

The red head smirked, "_Even better, not only will beat Kazama, I'll be able to show you my style is better."_ Hwoarang challenged to him, the two of them locked in a staring contest which made a bit of a scene since they were conversing in their native tongue.

Kim merely returned the smirk, "We'll see about that now won't we?" Jae-Hong said in English, he picked the line up from a movie he watched. Inside Jae-Hong was surprised, from out of nowhere, this small urge to show Hwoarang how good he was blew up into a personal rivalry.

Students were already laying down bets for the fight. King observed the spectacle and then returned his attention to the poster, _'This is my chance for revenge. Marduk, you'd better be ready.'_

To be cont.

----

Preview: Kim and Hwoarang's feud escalates as Jae-Hong's little trip to the gym becomes a three way brawl between him, Hwoarang, and Steve Fox.

Next Chapter: Fists, Feet, and deleted data

Notes:

Hong 10 is an accomplished Korean Bboy that won the Bboy competition known as The Red Bull BC One 2006.

In order to make the story more credible, I made Heihachi Kazuya's grandfather instead of his father.

Don't ask me why I came up with the Kazuya/Julia date, it was just a thought that I decided to throw in. No, this won't turn into an affair... unless-


	6. Fists, Feet and Deleted Data

**Fists, Feet, and Deleted Data**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or any of its characters for they are the property of Namco Bandai. I do own Jae-Hong and he is the property of me and may not be used without my permission.

This chapter's actually something I wrote a year ago; I was just waiting for the moment where I could put it in somewhere. Anywho, enjoy.

------

Gym

------

The next day after all the commotion, Jae-Hong had been getting all kinds of attention, requests, girls, and all that jazz. He had become popular in two days and he wasn't even trying nor did he want it. Jae-Hong just wanted to be with Christie and that was it... well her and getting a PS3, learning to how to skate, and many other things... but at the moment his primary goal was getting close to Christie.

In the gym of the university, Jae-Hong was playing Tekken 5, he was about to finally beat the game with every character and finally say he completely beat the game. All of a sudden he heard one familiar voice arguing with someone else as they opened the door. _'Oh great…'_

"I won that bet!" Hwoarang hollered at the other man, Steve Fox. Jae-Hong had seen Steve around campus, but he never interacted with him.

"Look mate, the bet was that you could get a date with Christie. The only thing you got was a slap in the face." Steve said in a heavy British accent, only making the red head angrier.

"At least I was closer than you! She didn't even look at you!" Hwoarang spat back, getting at wits end with Steve. (Actually, Steve was closer than Hwoarang.)

Jae-Hong just sighed as the two argued, knowing a fight was inevitable. Kim knew that someone like Christie wouldn't be swept off her feet by stupid pick up lines and cash and whatnot. Jae-Hong just kept playing until he finally beat Jinpachi, giving him the great satisfaction that he had finally completed the game. He watched the ending as the two fighters behind him argued even harder.

"You want a piece of me you bloody twit!?" Steve barked, clenching his fists.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Hwoarang got into a fighting stance.

'_Here we go.'_ Jae-Hong thought

The two started going at it as Jae-Hong finished the ending and watched in glee as the auto-save box came up. He then read the text on the bottom of the box 'Don't turn off the system or remove the memory card'. Suddenly Hwoarang shoved Steve hard, making fall against the PS2, his hand pressing against the reset button before it could save completely.

Jae-Hong stared at the screen like he had just seen a ghost. _"No, no! Please don't be gone!"_ He begged in his native tongue towards the TV screen, Steve shook his head and raised his eyebrow at Kim. The whole room was still as the PS2 restarted, Jae-Hong was begging the system to have saved his memory. Both Kim and the British boxer heard a negative sound and looked at the red box which said the data had been corrupted. Kim was devastated.

"Sorry mate…" He apologized and walked towards Hwoarang ready to keep going. Jae-Hong was staring at the screen motionlessly, everything blacked out in his vision, _'How can this be!? Do these two punks know how many hours I've spent into this game!? How many times I've won!? HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO OVERCOME JINPACHI'S SNK BOSS SYNDROME TO GET THIS FAR!!!?'_ Jae-Hong thought as his anger rose dramatically.

Hwoarang and Steve were about to go at it again until…

"_HAAHHHHHH!!!!"_

They stopped when they heard that high pitched shrilly scream, and looked back and saw that it was Jae-Hong. Beyond infuriated, Jae-Hong got up and turned towards the two, "I'm gonna kick both your asses right now!" He shouted in English, dabbing a finger at the two of them.

Hwoarang smirked and walked up to Jae-Hong, "I'd like to see you try dumbass." He taunted, shoving Jae-Hong. Steve then got in on it and the three started arguing like a bunch of kids. The whole argument escalated when Kim shoved Steve, who shoved him back. Hwoarang took this chance to shove Steve. Tired of the shoving crap, Jae-Hong started the fight by backhand slapping Hwoarang across the face and using the momentum to punch Steve in his face.

Hwoarang retaliated by throwing a kick towards Jae-Hong's head. Jae-Hong dodged the foot only to get punched in the face by Steve in retaliation, knocking the Taekkyon master to the ground. Hwoarang then sent a kick towards Steve's mid section, making the young boxer grunt in pain. Making sure his foot was in deep, Hwoarang then sent his other foot towards Steve's head, only to hit nothing. Steve had dodged the foot and had his fist reared back, Hwoarang had no time block as the fist made contact with his sternum, knocking the red head back and causing him to roll on the ground.

Steve smirked at his damage, only to get it knocked off his face, literally, by Jae-Hong's foot. Steve fell to the ground and cursed as he landed next to Hwoarang. Hwoarang slammed his fist on the ground, muttering some choice cuss words, and charged at Jae-Hong. The red head then thrust upwards, spinning in the air performing a 540 kick which Jae-Hong was barely able to dodge. The two Koreans began to trade blows, but whatever one would throw the other would counter. The two of them seemed to be equal, until Hwoarang landed a kick to Kim's cheek.

Steve ran towards them, thrusting his fist in Jae-Hong's gut. Jae-Hong gasped for air and clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees. Steve turned around and ducked Hwoarang's incoming spin kick. Steve then started going on the offensive, sending dozens of punches towards the red head. Hwoarang took a few punches before he had had enough. Angered, he kicked Steve in his thigh, using it to propel him upwards. Hwoarang spun in the air, sending his foot towards the back of Steve's head.

Steve had remembered this move from before, when Hwoarang got in a fight with a few thugs a while back. Thinking quickly, Steve moved his head out of the way and used this opportunity to send a hard right to Hwoarang's cheek and followed with an uppercut, knocking the Korean down.

Steve saw that he was the only one standing, he looked at the two smugly, "That's right, that's what you get." Steve remarked and began to walk out, only to get pulled down to the ground by both Jae-Hong and Hwoarang.

Hwoarang got up first and tried to kick Jae-Hong to keep him down, but Jae-Hong had placed his foot under his and quickly pushed upwards, making the red head lose his balance and fall back down. Kim then kipped-up and turned around, barely ducking Steve's right hook, countering with a kick to the gut. Kim heard Hwoarang run towards him, ready to get payback.

Smugly, Jae-Hong quickly footswept Hwoarang when he was close enough, sending him airborne and causing his abdomen to collide with Steve's head. The red head fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Who would have known Steve had such a hard head? (Duh he's a boxer.)

As the fight went on, King was coming back from the weight room, walking by as the three were beating each other up. King just shook his head, making a growling noise, and kept moving on not wanting to get involved in the tussle.

Jae-Hong gave Steve no time to recover. As Steve gripped his head, Jae-Hong grabbed and yanked his arm towards him. Jae-Hong then thrust his foot towards the back of Steve's head, making direct contact and then performed a spin kick with the other foot towards Steve's face, knocking the British boxer to the ground.

Hwoarang finally got back up, throwing a fast kick towards Jae-Hong's side. The Taekkyon master blocked the kick with his knee and countered with a right kick.

Steve rose up from the ground and charged at Jae-Hong from behind. With great fury, Steve turned Kim around and delivered a hard punch to his gut again, knocking out the Taekkyon master. Hwoarang took this chance to kick Steve in the face, making the boxer lose consciousness. But just as the feeling of victory spread over Hwoarang, he felt a foot knock his chin upwards and darkness took him. Steve used his last bit of energy to kick Hwoarang and take him down with him before he lost.

The three lay sprawled out on the floor, none of them showing any signs of getting up. A few seconds later, Christie Monteiro walked by and noticed the three of them. "What happened here?" She asked, oblivious to the whole fight that just happened. Christie glanced at the knocked out Steve and Hwoarang in disgust, "Serves them right for trying to hit on me." Her gaze then turned to Jae-Hong, who had recently been trying to talk to her. He was still learning English, but he was kinda cute when he tried to speak to her.

Christie then walked over to Jae-Hong and kissed her fingers, she then gently placed them on his lips.

"Goodnight."

As she left, Jae-Hong's lips curved into a happy smile.

----------------

After the fight

----------------

(Steve scenario)

After taking some time to cool off, Jae-Hong decided that he should apologize to Steve for overreacting. Jae-Hong knocked at Steve's door and waited a few seconds for him to answer the door. When the door opened, Steve gazed at Jae-Hong with a neutral expression. "Hey." Steve greeted dully, still a little sore from that kick to the face.

After the two sent a few guilty glances at each other, Jae-Hong decided to start, "Steve, I'm sorry I hit you. I was wrong." He apologized, sounding sincere. Steve looked at him for a few seconds and decided to accept his apology, "It's alright mate, and I'm sorry I ruined your data and kept punching you in the gut. By the way, is your stomach alright?" Steve asked, getting a nod in return, "Friends?" He offered his hand, which Jae-Hong gladly took, "Friends."

(Hwoarang scenario)

Jae-Hong walked towards dorm room 302, wondering if Hwoarang was one to hold a grudge. Judging from how he acts towards Jin, he believed the answer to that was yes. As Kim unlocked the door, he barely avoided a kick to the mouth by moving to the side. An infuriated Hwoarang stepped out, shouting a bunch of hellish profanity towards Jae-Hong. Kim kinda spaced out in between sentences, but words like 'I'll break both your asses in two' and 'I'm gonna get my revenge at the tournament' made themselves known.

Tired, the Taekkyon master made his way to his room, locked the door and laid on his bed exhausted. But this wasn't the end of his day oh no, later he received an e-mail that stated that the security cameras had caught the whole fight on tape, and Mr. Mishima was planning on using it for more advertisement. Jae-Hong was also forced to listen to Hwoarang talk trash outside his door. That did it, he was gonna kick his ass at the competition and shut him up for good.

Now Kim had to add this to his list of stunts. Almost getting into a fight with Craig Marduk, Getting kicked in the head publicly by his hopeful girlfriend, becoming a Bboy and earning him the love/wrath of crazed fangirls, trying to get with Christie and earning him the bad side of Eddy, and his most latest stunt, getting in a three way brawl and completely destroying what little friendly ground he had with Hwoarang. All of this was being practically televised (Some of it was.) and getting him all of this fame that was destroying his private life.

"Oh well, that's college." Jae-Hong muttered and went to sleep. Tomorrow's another day, and hopefully things will look up, but probably not...

To be cont.

----

Preview: Jae-Hong's life gets more problematic as both Christie and the tournament get closer to him, King and Yoshimitsu try to take Jae-Hong to Club Bailar to relax, and Jin has a deep discussion with Jae-Hong for the first time. Meanwhile, in room 303 things get more hectic between the members as another roommate enters the fray.

Next Chapter: One of those days...


End file.
